<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Hole by nilielh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860529">Black Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh'>nilielh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But would be resolved soon!, M/M, Matsumoto Jun's eyelashes are sexy, One Night Stands, Sakumoto is freaking hot!, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t have come. He knew it was a bad idea but he came anyway. And as usual, it was Sakurai Sho’s fucking fault, like every single messed up thing in Jun’s life was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn’t have come. He knew it was a bad idea but he came anyway. And as usual, it was Sakurai Sho’s fucking fault, like every single messed up thing in Jun’s life was. He cursed under his breath and ducked low, splashing water onto his face, hoping it would ease his growing frustration and the urge to bash his head against the nearest wall for being so stupid.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and made his way out of the bathroom without glancing back to where he left the other man, torn between wincing and cursing as Sakurai’s words rung through his ears like some seriously unforgotten melody.</p><p><em>You’re really good-looking</em>, <em>and hot and sexy</em>, Sakurai had told him in utter seriousness, meeting his eyes and effectively ruining his fucking self-respect that took him years to fix. <em>I just wish that whoever manages to bag you for life tells you that every fucking day because you deserve it</em>.</p><p>Fucking jerk.</p><p>He made a beeline to the nearest elevator without checking who was in it before getting in. The next time he looked up, Sakurai was there, standing with his arms crossed over his chest against the opposite side, with two older ladies in between them.</p><p>He sighed in resignation and watched as the door slowly shut, fixing his gaze on the blinking number instead of Sakurai’s reflection on the elevator’s door.</p><p>On the fifth floor, a family of four joined them, squeezing themselves and effectively pushing him directly against Sakurai. He tried desperately hard to make himself shrink if only to avoid bumping against Sakurai, as Sakurai raised his arms to probably allot a bit of space for him to squeeze himself into. He wanted to move away but that would mean bumping the elderly woman in front of him, and well, he’d rather dig his elbow into Sakurai’s ribs than be accused of groping someone in a crowded elevator.</p><p><em>Four floors</em>, he told himself. <em>Just four more, he can do this.</em></p><p>He could feel Sakurai’s breathe on the back of his neck – warm and distracting, and he had to suppress the urge to close his eyes while biting his tongue to stop any sounds from spilling out of his mouth. But it was difficult, because this close he could smell Sakurai’s cologne – not the same one Sakurai used to wear back in the days but it only made it worse for him because it was exactly the scent he’d describe Sakurai with – musky, kind of sweet and just good enough that he found himself wanting to lean back and breathe Sakurai in just so he could fill his head with it.</p><p>Sakurai exhaled shakily and leaned forward to rest his head over Jun’s shoulder; Sakurai’s breathe still hitting the side of Jun’s nape like soft caress. Jun found himself leaning back, unconsciously, his gasps dissolving at the tips of his tongue at the feel of Sakurai’s hard on pressing against the back of his thigh.</p><p>The elevator arrived on the ground floor and Jun just wanted to make a run for it, but there were people in front of him and he didn’t think it would be wise to just shove everyone off just so he could get away from Sakurai and the dizzying effects of Sakurai’s closeness. He was breathing hard by the time he was able to step outside the door, but was stopped immediately with a hand closed around his elbow.</p><p>“What –“</p><p>Sakurai gave him a look that spoke volume and tugged him out of the building without a word.</p><p>+</p><p>He hadn’t planned on dragging Jun out here, or anywhere, since Jun had made it clear he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He apologized because he owed Jun that despite the fact that he owed the younger man more than that lame ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>He pushed Jun against the wall of the darkened corner they rounded in before he pressed in. His hands landed against Jun’s shoulder and he leaned in, trapping Jun between him and the wall. The corner he shoved Jun into wasn’t as dark as he thought it was, and this close he realized Jun’s eyelashes were ridiculously long and equally ridiculously pretty, and for one stupid moment, he thought of counting each one as he pressed closer to the younger man.</p><p>But then he remembered how hot he was for Jun, how his dick throbbed painfully inside his pants and goddamnit, he wanted Jun so much right now he thought he might burst with the force of it.</p><p>“Please,” he muttered but it came out sounding like he was begging but right now, he couldn’t care less; his fingers moved to Jun’s neck, feeling Jun’s pulse thrumming wildly beneath his fingertips.</p><p>“W-What?” Jun countered, husky and ragged and god, he want to – he need to…</p><p>“Just this once,” he begged, slipping his fingers beneath the collar of Jun’s shirt, “just one night, Matsumoto-san,” he said, leaning up to press his mouth against the corners of Jun’s lips, tasting lust and despair and something else as Jun tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully back.</p><p>“Fine,” Jun agreed and he found himself trembling so hard he almost fell over as Jun caught him by his arms and whispered, “your place or mine?”</p><p>He didn’t hesitate when he answered. “Mine’s closer,” he said, tugging at Jun’s wrist. “Let’s go.”</p><p>+</p><p><em>Just this once,</em>Sakurai had said. <em>Just one night</em>, he’d said, and Jun’s brain sort of just short-circuited at that. He realized he was nodding, agreeing to something that would only make forgetting this night even harder than it already was before he could even stop himself.</p><p>They made it to Sakurai’s apartment without much fuzz, though it was difficult enough to keep their hands to themselves on the way up especially since they were the only ones riding the elevator. But he figured it was because there was a security camera installed in the lift itself, Sakurai pointing at it before Jun even got the chance to cross the short distance between him and Sakurai to start things up early, and Jun had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from commenting any further.</p><p>But once they made it inside the door, Jun found himself backed against it as Sakurai crowded him, their faces not even a breath apart.</p><p>Sakurai leaned in for a kiss and he managed to tilt his head away at the last minute.</p><p>“I can’t kiss you?” Sakurai asked, frowning.</p><p>He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded and it wouldn’t help his rapidly depleting disposition if he was going to allow Sakurai to mess him up the way he did back then.</p><p>He smirked and jabbed Sakurai lightly on the chest. “We’re not here to make love, Sakurai,” he gritted, jabbing Sakurai again for good measure until Sakurai had no choice but to step backwards a bit. “<em>Fuck</em>would be the better term because it’s what’s going to happen. And just to remind you, this is going to be a one-time thing and that I only agreed because you said you wanted me and I’d be lying if I will say the feeling isn’t mutual but that’s just it. We’re here to help each other scratch that itch, nothing more,”</p><p>Sakurai looked torn for a second and Jun watched as the older man gradually schooled his expression back to the one Jun was used to seeing. Then Sakurai shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward again, effectively trapping him in between Sakurai’s body and the wall.</p><p>With that annoying smirk back in place, Sakurai crossed the tiny distance between them and leaned up a little bit to press his mouth against the spot where his jaw tapered off. The gesture was so oddly intimate he found himself wanting to close his eyes to savor the feeling, but thankfully managed to catch himself halfway.</p><p>“I can’t kiss you in the mouth, okay, that’s fine,” Sakurai commented, husky, his tone dripping with want, and Jun felt the telltale feel of Sakurai’s fingers working their way down his body, from the broad expanse of his shoulders to his chest, and down to the rippling muscles of his abdomen. “But everywhere’s a fair game, I hope,” Sakurai’s touches stopped there and his breath did too.</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah,” he returned, breathless.</p><p>“You work out?” Sakurai hummed into the sensitive skin of his throat, Sakurai’s smirk still obviously in place as he mouthed the words against Jun’s skin.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to spend the rest of the hour talking?” he asked, glad that his voice hadn’t betrayed him yet, the same way the rest of him did. He was shaking and he was pretty sure Sakurai was well aware about it, how Sakurai’s touch was enough to turn him on to the point of pain.</p><p>“I only have an hour?” Sakurai asked and he sounded honestly confused that Jun couldn’t help himself from snorting. “I didn’t know there was a timetable,”</p><p>He grabbed Sakurai’s hand and put it where he fucking wanted it, over the bulge his cock was making in his pants, and outright moaning when Sakurai didn’t waste any more time in rolling his palm over his hard on, mapping his erection through the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“Now you know, so fucking get on with it before I decide to leave without either of us –“</p><p>His words trailed when Sakurai waited no further in dropping gracefully on his knees to work on unzipping his pants. The deftness of Sakurai’s fingers left him gasping for breath, biting his tongue to keep himself from yelling out profanities when Sakurai dragged the zipper down and took his cock out in one swift motion.</p><p>He was all the way hard when Sakurai wrapped his fingers around him, then throbbing within seconds when Sakurai all but kneeled up so his face and crotch were at the same level. His cock throbbed at the warmth of Sakurai’s palm, a moan threatened to break out from the center of his chest when Sakurai blew on the sensitive head, his breath warm and delicious, and he found himself breathing harshly in response.</p><p>“You were saying?” Sakurai was obviously teasing, and Jun found it mesmerizingly adorable, not to mention hot, staring at Sakurai like he was a god damn miracle with his sinfully beautiful mouth not even a breath away from his cock and shit, he was so screwed.</p><p>“God damn it –“ he cursed, or at least started to but ended up choking instead when Sakurai all but guided his cock into his waiting lips and started sucking on the head. He was vaguely grateful that this wasn’t his first time getting a blowjob, or his first time to have a fellow man trapped in between his legs, sucking his cock because he was pretty sure that if that was the case, he’d blow his load off before the man even got the chance to suck him so hard like that. Though the sight itself was enough to break his focus – with Sakurai on his knees, fingers wrapped around the base of Jun’s cock and his lips stretched beautifully as he tried to accommodate the cock in his mouth was an enticing sight all on its own and Jun had to close his eyes, he had to, if only to keep himself from coming right then and there.</p><p>He couldn’t even remember the last time he was this turn on, like every single part of him tingled with sensation at every goddamn swipe of Sakurai’s tongue. But maybe it was because this was different, that the fact that the man sucking his cock like he’d been starved for food for days was Sakurai – his first love and also his first heartbreak – was what made this a thousand times more intense, more different.</p><p>After a few minutes of what could only be pleasurable torture, he was pushing Sakurai off of him, his cock bouncing out of Sakurai’s mouth with a wet pop. The sight of Sakurai’s abused mouth, slicked with precum and spit almost did it for Jun and he found himself grabbing Sakurai’s shoulders to steady himself, panting like he’d ran a fucking marathon.</p><p>“W-What -?”</p><p>Willing himself not to scream or throw a punch, he tugged Sakurai up and mashed their mouths together, swallowing the words Sakurai was planning on spouting out next. He was groaning at the taste of himself on Sakurai’s tongue and completely forgetting his nonsense rants about the two of them kissing. Sakurai didn’t seem to mind it, not even for one bit, and just simply part his mouth wide enough to let Jun’s tongue in.</p><p>When he pulled away, he was hit with the sudden realization that this was real, that they were about to fuck and damn it if this wasn’t enough for him to want to hurry things along, he didn’t know what else would.</p><p>He was tugging at Sakurai’s shirt before his smart, and presently absent sensible side hop out and slap him in the face, growling at Sakurai to take care of his pants while his attention was focus on relieving Sakurai off his shirt. He sucked on a breath when his gaze found Sakurai’s abs, throat dry as he run his gaze over and across it, imagining running his tongue over it as he ride Sakurai’s cock.</p><p>“Shit shit shit,” he cursed and cursed again when Sakurai had finally tugged his jeans off along with his boxers, and Jun was finally treated with the sight of Sakurai’s cock, hard and throbbing in between his legs.</p><p>His mouth watered at the delicious sight of it, and he was reaching over to touch before he could even stop himself.</p><p>“Later,” Sakurai said, batting his hand away; he was sure he had just let out the most embarrassing protesting noise ever but he didn’t care. For now, there was only one thing he wanted and it was to put Sakurai’s cock into his mouth and suck it.</p><p>“What?” he protested, already reaching out again but Sakurai stopped him yet again.</p><p>“I’m already naked,” Sakurai said as if it was reason enough not to let Jun touch his cock, and Jun growled as if in pain.</p><p>“So <em>fucking </em>what?”</p><p>Sakurai even found the balls to grin and it was only the fact that he was so turned on, his cock hanging obscenely out his pants that he didn’t consider hitting Sakurai’s pretty face with his fist. Especially since Sakurai was once again stepping back into his space, fingers hovering over the button of his jeans.</p><p>“I’m not going to fuck you with your clothes on so,” Sakurai paused and licked his lips, and Jun’s brain was well on its way to shutting down. “Get. Naked.”</p><p>Well, that should be easy.</p><p>+</p><p>He was naked within seconds, moaning quite loudly against Sakurai’s pillows as he fisted himself in time with each vicious thrust of Sakurai’s tongue against his twitching asshole. He was so close to coming but he always managed to catch himself halfway (thankfully), groaning unintelligible gibberish under his breath as Sakurai’s lips and tongue took turns into sucking and fucking his ass like he had all the time in the world to be doing that.</p><p>“Fuck me already, come on,” he whined when he raised his head just high enough to talk. He was trembling with exertion and the fact that he’d been delaying his own orgasm in favor of letting Sakurai tongue-fuck him all he wanted, but even he had limits.</p><p>His legs were threatening to give out on him and fuck, he was this close to spilling his pleasure all over Sakurai’s sheets and the only thing that’s stopping him was the fact that he wanted to do that while Sakurai’s cock was inside him, filling him deep and thrusting into him hard and fast.</p><p>Sakurai smiled against his skin and went for another broader lick that just about fried his barely-working brain cells to a crisp, moaning so loud as Sakurai’s fingers pried his buttcheeks apart so he could thrust his tongue in deeper than the last .</p><p>“God damn it, stop that if you don’t want me to come all over your fucking mattress before you even manage to properly shove your dick in me,” he groaned his protests as he tried his very best to pull himself upright, dislodging Sakurai in the process. “Do you want to fuck me or not?” he followed with a glare,</p><p>Sakurai simply chuckled before he helped him move onto his back. He was sweating but so was Sakurai so he didn’t think much about it, especially since he was immensely enjoying the view of Sakurai’s body glistening with sweat. His abs looked delicious and he remember running his tongue across it while he jerked Sakurai off a little while ago.</p><p>“Why am I on my back?” he asked, licking his suddenly dry lips, his gaze focused on the crimson-colored tip of Sakurai’s dick. Damn it, he wanted to suck him again.</p><p>Sakurai reached down to massage one of his balls with one hand while the other Sakurai used to jerk himself off slowly.</p><p>“Why not?” Sakurai retorted.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better if I’m on my hands and knees?” he asked, eyes darting between Sakurai’s mouth and cock. “Gives you better leverage, you know?”</p><p>Sakurai shook his head and rearranged his legs so Sakurai could settle himself in between, but not before he had reached over the bedside table for a condom. He tore the edges and spat it out without breaking their gazes.</p><p>“I want to see your face while I fuck you, if it’s okay,” Sakurai returned as he reached down to smooth the condom over his cock. Jun stopped him.</p><p>“Wait,”</p><p>Sakurai blinked at him, confused. “What am I waiting for?” Sakurai asked, then, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind?”</p><p>He smirked, reached over to tug Sakurai by his elbow, the condom completely forgotten as Sakurai walked on his knees, careful not to hit any part of him as Sakurai settled to where Jun directed him, almost sitting on top of Jun’s chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he told Sakurai, reaching over again to rub his thumb across the slit of Sakurai’s cock. “I didn’t,” he said, “I just want to suck you one last time before you fuck me. Come on,” he said, parting his mouth invitingly. Then like an afterthought, “but don’t you dare come while I’m sucking you because I swear to god, I’m gonna be really annoyed. I’ve hold out long enough to come while you’re fucking me and you’re going to do the same. Come on, give it to me,”</p><p>Sakurai looked pretty dazed as he feed him with his cock, groaning appreciatively the minute he sucked on the head, tongue swirling over the slit a couple of times before he let it slip all the way to the back of his throat. He’s good at this, he knew that he was, and it was evident in the way that Sakurai looked about ready to tear his hair out that they shared the same sentiment.</p><p>He pulled back, letting Sakurai’s cock pop out of his mouth with a loud, almost obscene sound, squeezing the base and licking his lips.</p><p>“Now you can fuck me,” he said, pushing Sakurai off of him and handing over the discarded condom that landed next to his head. “Come on,” he said, glancing at the Sakurai’s alarm clock sitting next to the lampshade. “You have approximately fifteen minutes to finish us off, so don’t waste it by staring at my face,” he ground out, anticipation building around his thighs faster than he would have expected.</p><p>Sakurai still looked dazed but he snapped out of it when he realized there was a countdown. Sakurai worked on the condom again, smoothing it over his cock in one swift movement.</p><p>“Lift,” Sakurai commanded, hoarsely, gripping his legs a bit higher as he settled in between, aiming the blunt head of his cock against Jun’s twitching hole. Sakurai groaned as if wounded when Jun arched his back and the action itself was enough for Sakurai’s cock to slip in deeper into his body. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Sakurai commented, eyes bleary and lidded heavily, panting hard as Jun clenched and unclenched around the cock in his ass. “Shit, don’t – don’t do that!”</p><p>He grinned and did it a couple of times just to hear Sakurai’s growls before he settled back onto the mattress and urged Sakurai to move the hell along.</p><p>After that, there was only the sounds of their bodies coming together, the slick, almost filthy noises filling the quiet room coupled with the sounds of his and Sakurai’s moans. Sakurai was balls deep into him, fucking him earnestly into the mattress, Sakurai’s hands gripping his legs tight enough to leave bruises.</p><p>“Yeah, harder, come on! Yeah, just like that, fuck, don’t stop –“</p><p>Sakurai didn’t, his hips jerking in a way that left him breathless, panting for air as his orgasm started building up again. He was mewling against the pillow, turning his head just so he could muffle his cries against it, hips rolling up to meet each and every one of Sakurai’s thrusts.</p><p>“Jun, Jun –“ Sakurai grunted, chanting his name and clearly forgetting the basics of propriety, too worked up to even realize that he just called Jun by his first name. Sakurai’s grips on his legs almost slipped when he angled his thrusts to the right and Jun wailed as if on cue, and Sakurai’s eyes widened at that, realizing belatedly what it meant.</p><p>“There!” Jun half-yelled and Sakurai wasted no time in hitting that spot right on, fucking Jun so hard that the bed rattled beneath them. His orgasm was so close he could almost taste it, hanging on for dear life against the sheet as he wrapped his legs around Sakurai’s waist to receive each and every thrust Sakurai chose to give him.</p><p>“Oh fuck – oh yes – yes – I’m close, god –“ he moaned and it was that moment that Sakurai’s brain finally caught up with his body, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Jun’s cock to squeeze the base in time with the next jerk of his hips. “Oh shit!” Jun cried and that was it, he was coming before he realized it, shouting profanities against the back of his own palm as he shoot his pleasure all over Sakurai’s hand.</p><p>Still, Sakurai didn’t stop, fucking him through his orgasm but he was too wiped out to realize when Sakurai came because the next time he opened his eyes, Sakurai was pulling out of him with a gasp and putting his legs down gently as he took care of the condom.</p><p>“I – did I hurt you?” Sakurai asked, his voice sounded so small and a bit shaky that Jun had to strain hard to hear it. He blinked the disorientation away and forcefully opened his eyes so he could properly see Sakurai’s face, found himself unconsciously reaching up to touch the side of Sakurai’s face… and froze.</p><p>Sakurai was crying.</p><p>“W-What’s wrong?” he found himself asking, but Sakurai was already out of the bed, turning his back on him. The line of his shoulders was tense and he couldn’t help but remember the last time he had seen the same thing.</p><p>“Nothing,” Sakurai returned without bothering looking back to face him. His voice was cold and the feeling was worse than getting slapped in the face. “I – I’m going to shower first,” Sakurai said before he left the room, leaving Jun staring after his retreating ass and feeling entirely used.</p><p>He didn’t even need to wait for Sakurai as he scrambled for his clothes and got dressed in an even record breaking quickness while cursing colorfully under his breath. He was so mad that he almost wasn’t able to stop himself from breaking everything his hands made contact with, but thankfully managed to rein his anger in.</p><p>He saw a pad of paper with a pen on top of it, lying next to Sakurai’s alarm clock and he knew he had to say something before he left this fucking place, fingers trembling in combined anger and painful regrets.</p><p><em>Thanks for the fuck</em>, he wrote, <em>at least now I can really say that there was nothing great about you aside from your mouth</em>, he lied, fingers trembling something bad. <em>Don’t ever call me again or I swear to god, I’ll device something that will embarrass even your grandchildren’s children. Fuck off and die</em>… he ended, throwing the paper into the bed and walked straight to the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>